


Save Me From The Darkness

by KatieCats12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Cutting, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Oliver Queen Has PTSD, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self Harm, Thea blows up on Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieCats12/pseuds/KatieCats12
Summary: Oliver finally breaks. Thea yells at him and Oliver can't handle it.I do not own any of the characters nor do I own the show Arrow.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I Do Not Own Any Of The Characters nor DO I Own the show Arrow.  
> Okay let's get this started, I wrote this fanfic like almost a year ago and I was stuck inside my own head and feeling all the bad feelings. I don't know what happened I picked up my pen and just came up with this sooo yeah.....
> 
> I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS!!!!!!  
> p.s. please read the warning and the tags.

Oliver kept telling himself that it wasn't self harm and that he needed to do it, he needed the pain to relieve the pressure and stress his family has put on his shoulders. He was drowning and nobody cared, nobody could see his cry for help. He was barely home for a week when his mother started dragging him to every Queen Consolidated event saying that it would attract investors. So he just put up another mental barrier and dealt with it. 

He wanted to be closer with Thea and the rest of his family, but he couldn't. He couldn't get close, he couldn't let them see what he was keeping from them, he couldn't let them see the demon inside of him. Everyday he was forced to put up another barrier another wall to keep them away, he was in pain and no one knew or cared. The night when Thea yelled at him, was the night he broke......

I wish you had died on that island!!!!! You said that you missed us, you said we were with you the whole time, but all you have been doing is pushing us away!!!!! All you have done since you have come back is push away mom and judge me!!!!! I Hate You!!!!!! Thea yelled, running back to her room.

All Oliver did was stand there and take the insult, he was already having a bad day, but then again everyday was a bad day. He spent all day at the foundry and on his way home Lance pulled him over to tell him it was all his fault that Sara was dead. He was already on the verge of having a panic attack. He ran straight to his room and shut the door, he sat down in a corner of his room and pulled out a combat knife.

He made a cut on his wrist and let the blood drip of his hand onto the towel in his lap, once that cut stopped throbbing he would cut another, then another..... then another. He didn't realize the door was unlocked and that his mother had ran in and wrapped the towel that was now almost soaked in dark red blood around his bleeding wrist.

Oliver!!!!! Stay with me Oliver. Stay awake!! Moira yelled, as she told Thea to call an ambulance.

Oliver couldn't hold his eyes open no matter how much his mother tried to keep him awake, he fell into the blissful darkness of unconsciousness.


	2. Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one cares, Oliver is struggling and all his family wants to do is take him to therapy. Oliver is fighting the demons, but what if he lets go, what if he lets his demons win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here we go again. Ya'll asked for a part two so here it is.
> 
> I own none of this characters and I most definetly do not own the show Arrow.

When Oliver came too Thea was frantically trying to call an ambulance and his mother was trying to stop the bleeding.

No.....no hospitals. Oliver said.

You just tried to kill yourself!!! Plus you tried to cut open your wrist and now your bleeding everywhere!!! Thea yelled.

No.....wasn't trying to kill myself....trying to calm down. The....cuts aren't deep I know what I'm doing, please no hospitals.... Oliver said.

But you are bleeding everywhere Oliver. Why did you do this? Moira said.

Pain keeps me grounded and off the island, the cuts will stop bleeding and they won't even leave a scar. Just please no hospitals. Oliver said.

Fine, but you promise that you wont do this again. Moira said, as she got up and left his room.

Oliver just nodded in response he couldn't promise that he wouldn't do it again the demons are too strong, he can't handle it. He has tried and tried to keep them hidden from everyone he has to put up new mental barriers up everyday. This is what Thea wanted him to do right? Maybe she was right, maybe he should have died in that island.

No one would miss him maybe he shouldn't have come back. He is broken and not even his family could put him back together, he can't talk to anyone about what happened to him there on that island because if he did they would see him as a monster. The things he had to do to survive, no person would ever understand. He is alone and he's drowning.

Oliver didn't know what to do anymore he was on the brink of having a break down and nobody knew. He couldn't live like this he needs help from someone it's only a matter of time before he breaks down completely in front of the whole city. He couldn't leave the house without some reporter asking him what happened on he island while shoving camera in his face.

He couldn't sleep because of the nightmares and he most definetly couldn't eat the food that was placed in front of him every day. If he even tried he would end up in the bathroom vomiting all night while his family was sleeping, he couldn't handle the portions nor the spices that were in the food, but it was still placed in front of him and his family still expected him to eat it.

They all just expected him to go back to the Oliver Queen they knew, but the truth was that, that Oliver Queen had died on the island. All of Star City still thought of him as a playboy, Lance blames him for Sara's death and Oliver can't blame him, Sara's death was his fault. It is only a matter of time before Oliver Queen completely breaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that. I promise I will make chapter three way better.  
> Also please give me some suggestions on what other fanfictions I should write.


	3. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has a full blown panic attack while walking to Verdant and no one is there to help him through it, except a stranger named Lizzy.
> 
> Btw no romance is going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while.  
> I Hope You All Enjoy!!!!!

It has a week since the incident and Oliver is barely keeping his head above water. He has kept his promise to his mother, but he has become more and more stressed. His family keep pushing him to get out of the house, but it is just making everything worse. He didn't want his family to be disappointed in him so he just went along with whatever they wanted him to do, that's how he ended up in the Glades with a kind blond woman trying to calm him down from an attack.

Oliver wasn't sure what triggered this attack, but one minute he was walking down the street headed to Verdant and the next he was up against a wall of a building hyperventilating with a brunett woman trying to calm him down.

Sir, sir can you hear me? The woman asked, standing a good distance away from Oliver' shaking form.

Oliver couldn't see or hear anything the woman was saying, all he saw was him being tortured at the hands of someone he used to call his brother. He didn't even realize he was whispering for the pain to stop, silent tears were rolling down his face.

Please stop, I'm sorry Slade, please don't hurt me anymore. Oliver whispered, while the woman was trying to help.

It's okay your safe. Please just calm down, no one is going to hurt you. The woman whispered.

Oliver's chest still felt tight and he was still shaking, but he could at least hear the woman's soft voice. Oliver held on to the sound of her voice, her voice was the only thing that was helping him right now. He was still trembling, but not as much as before, he could finally see what was around him.

Sir, can you hear me now? The woman asked.

Oliver just nodded in response.

Hi, I'm Lizzy. She said, shaking his still trembling hand.

Oliver Queen. Oliver said.

Wait, your Oliver Queen!? I'm sorry to bother you sir.. I'll just go now. Lizzy said, quickly getting up.

Wait, you helped me get through my panic attack? Oliver said, as the realization hit him full force. Yeah, my brother had panic attacks when he came home from the military. I helped him through his attacks and then I saw you collapse. Lizzy said. 

Do you mind filling me in on what happened? Oliver asked, sounding nervous.

Sure. I was walking back to my apartment when I saw you collapse so I ran over. You were whispering something about someone hurting you, you called him Slade. Lizzy said, as Oliver's face turned pale.

Oliver was beginning to panic again. What if she tells someone about this? What if his family find out, they would be so disappointed. Oliver couldn't think straight, she knows about the torture Slade put him through, what am he supposed to do now? Oliver didn't know what to do so he went with the only thing he could think of, he ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter three I hope you all enjoyed!!! I plan on doing at least one, maybe two more chapters and then ending this story.  
> I plan on doing some Arrow one-shots soon, and you may even see some of the your suggestions.  
> Anyway, I Hope You All Enjoyed This Chapter!!!!


	4. The Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver breaks in front of everyone. Turns out his family decided to throw a little surprise party for Oliver at the mansion and they may have invited over a 100 people.  
> So yeah poor Oliver can't catch a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this could be the final chapter of this fic. I didn't expect to have taken this far. Anyway I have struggled so much this week with stress and nervousness, that is one of the reasons why I didn't post a lot. In the beginning I didn't think I would even get 1 person to read my content. I always say you can tell a lot about a person through what they write so when you read fanfics think about what the author could have been feeling while writing.   
> Anyway I hope you all enjoy this!!!!

He ran and ran until he finally made it back to the mansion, he locked himself in his room and began to panic. 

What is wrong with me?! Why can't I just be normal like everyone else?! Oliver yelled, slamming himself into a wall.

Oliver felt defeated, he let couldn't keep up the masks anymore, he couldn't keep his inner demons at bay. He felt alone. He could hear his family screaming for him to let them help. He didn't need help, he didn't want help, he wanted to keep his family away because he didn't want to hurt them. He didn't want them to see how much he was struggling, but he couldn't keep hiding.

He didn't realize his family heard him yelling, until they were banging on his door trying to get him to open it. He was too busy having a full blown breakdown in the corner of his room. He didn't realize that he was cutting his wrist, he didn't realize that he was cutting too deep, he didn't realize that he was bleeding out. All he could hear were the demons calling him a monster and a murderer, he begged and begged for the screaming to stop.

He couldn't take it anymore. He screamed for it to stop, he screamed and screamed for them to stop. He just wanted all of this to stop. His family broke down his door and ran in only to find that he was curled up in the corner of his room crying and covered in blood that was gushing from his wrists. Moira yelled for Thea to call an ambulance while her and Walter tried to stop the bleeding, Oliver was shaking and whispering for them to just let him die.

Oliver! Please stay awake. Please I cant lose you again. Thea whispered, as Oliver fell unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah that was it I hope you all enjoyed and I am officially taking requests for Arrow one-shots so leave me some suggestions down in the comments.
> 
> I still haven't forgot about the other requests and I may put some of them in my one-shot series.  
> Thank you for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Author's Note    ( Please Read )

Hi, I am so sorry that I haven't been posting, I have had band camp and a lot of others thing that I have had to deal with, but anyway I just wanted to say thank you.

Thank you for reading this, Thank you for your wonderful comments, thank you. I am 13 and this story really means a lot to me and I hope you like it as much as I do. I haven't been able to post much since I have had band camp and other things going on in my life right now, but I have been having the bad feelings lately and writing really helps me feel better, I may not post for a while because I have to go back to band camp tomorrow, but I really just want to say thank you to all those people who read my fanfictions it really means a lot to me. So once again THANK YOU!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you all enjoyed my fanfiction it got real deep.
> 
> Please let me know if I should continue this.


End file.
